Ogata y el mono rosa
by mutemuia
Summary: Ogata recuerda cómo se enamoró, mientras espera por ella.


**OGATA Y EL MONO ROSA**

El mono rosa…

Quién le iba a decir a él que se enamoraría de una chica Love Me. Una chica Love Me con su escandaloso mono rosa.

Pues sí…

No es que él creyera en estas cosas. Pero es lo que pasó. Fue un flechazo. Nada más verla se quedó prendado. Ciertamente su apariencia fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Era hermosa, sin duda. Pero fue su fuerza y su energía lo que terminó por encadenarle a ella. Quizás fuera por eso. Porque era justo su contrario. Es de conocimiento público que a él lo consideraban débil de espíritu, pero es que es muy difícil hacerte un nombre bajo la sombra de tu padre, donde las comparaciones y las críticas son inevitables. Por eso mismo había optado por un nombre profesional distinto de aquel que le dieron al nacer: Ogata Hiroaki… Pero a pesar de todo, se encontraba perpetuando las dichosas comparaciones versionando la obra maestra de su padre. O quizás precisamente por eso.

Bueno, el caso es que _Dark Moon_ le permitió conocerla. Ella había entrado en su vida de una forma totalmente accidental. Una visita imprevista la trajo a su vida, y la puso patas arriba. No tenía muchos pretextos para hablar con ella a solas, así que atesoraba los momentos en que podía tener una verdadera conversación, y ante él se revelaba una mujer de opiniones muy firmes, perseverante voluntad y maneras un tanto ásperas que apenas encubrían la dulzura de una naturaleza protectora. Podía imaginar ya qué clase de mujer y de actriz sería… Sí, le encantaba…

A su edad… Le llevaba casi diez años. Y teniendo sueños húmedos con una jovencita. Vergonzoso… Sabía que por los pasillos y recovecos de este mundo del espectáculo, se susurraba que él era 'delicado', por decirlo eufemísticamente… Pero no. Simplemente tímido y de apariencia frágil. Solitario. Y eso le había condicionado a una vida casi célibe. Llena de conocidos, eso sí, pero muy pocas amistades verdaderas. Casi nadie se molestaba en saber lo que había en su corazón. Y hete aquí un hombre de veintisiete años teniendo sueños lúbricos pintados en rosa con una menor de edad. De verdad, qué patético…

Lo triste era que el rodaje iba a terminar, y con eso se esfumarían sus posibilidades de volver a verla… Cuando se descubrió realizando 'gestiones' en LME solo con la esperanza de vislumbrar el mono rosa, se dio cuenta de que se le acababan las excusas. Por suerte, acababa de llegar a sus manos un guión fantástico. Ella fue su primera opción. Sabía que el papel protagonista era perfecto para ella. Tendría que pelear con Takarada Lory, por supuesto. Sabía ya que las muchachas Love Me no podrían debutar como actriz principal en tanto no se graduaran del infame mono rosa.

Tres días enteros. Tres días le había llevado convencer al Presidente. Horas y horas de juegos de simulación, horas y horas de negociaciones y conversaciones. Hasta que él lo descubrió. Claro, al gran titiritero del amor no se le podía escapar una cosa así… Accedió no sin antes recordarle muy seriamente la razón de por qué las chicas Love Me estaban en la sección Love Me. Aún así, tenía la inquietante impresión de que simplemente serían juguetes en sus manos…

Bien, ya está hecho. Ya solo queda saber qué dirá ella de su propuesta. Él se jugaba en eso más que a su protagonista, obviamente. Para él, la nueva película suponía un nuevo reto profesional, una nueva posibilidad de desmarcarse del nombre de su padre. Era también su oportunidad para renovar su relación con ella, conocerse mejor y quién sabe… Lo que Dios quiera…

Esta noche daba una pequeña fiesta en su casa, solo para un pequeño círculo selecto, aquellos que se habían molestado en ir más allá de su nombre y su título de director. Pero en el fondo, era también un pretexto como otro cualquiera… Quería verla, esperaba que hubiera aceptado su invitación y que viniera…

Y allí, en la entrada, la vio. Las mariposas que hacían fiesta en su estómago le recordaron que debía portarse como un adulto y evitar el desmayo. Se acercó a saludar al grupo, se celebró el ritual intercambio de cortesías y formalidades… Y finalmente:

- Un placer volver a verla, Kotonami-san. Verá, tengo una proposición para usted. Se trata de un papel en mi próxima película…

* * *

><p><em>Esta es una historia que bien podría haber ocurrido durante los descansos del rodaje, espacios en blanco nunca dibujados. <em>

_Si en algún momento pensaron que ella era otra, disculpen el giro, pero esa era la intención. Fue muy difícil describirla sin revelar demasiado._

_Además, personalmente pienso que Ogata es un personaje desaprovechado XD_

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
